


Rebel Girl

by julietstrange



Series: PPG [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguns fãns puristas dividem uma banda em eras, conforme ela amadurece, ou se algum integrante importante abandona seus companheiros. Esta é a história do fim da primeira era da banda de riot grrrl Pretty! Mentira, é apenas sobre o estado lastimável em que a vocalista, co-fundadora e melhor amiga (entre outras coisas) ficou quando soube que sua baixista havia lhe abandonado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Compilação de escritos feito para este meme.

Alguém batia na porta. Ou melhor, algum filho da puta batia na merda da porta. Não era sua mãe e não era a porta do seu quarto. Alguma filho da puta batia na porta da sala. Batia tão forte que acordou a única pessoa que se encontrava lá dentro. Mika! Estava tentada a ignorar solenemente as batidas na porta se não fossem tão insistentes. Alguém gritou seu nome. Mika! Esticou o braço até o criado mudo e derrubou uma série de objetos inúteis e perfeitamente necessários até encontrar seu celular. Sete e trinta e três da manhã. Caralho. Tinha chegado em casa por volta das cinco. Estava de ressaca. E algum filho da puta batia na merda da porta da sala. Mika! Gritou a pessoa que batia na porta.

Praguejando até a décima geração da pessoa que a chamava, a garota saiu da cama e se arrastou pelo piso de madeira até a sala. Ao abrir a porta, viu Esther feito estátua, agasalhada com roupas bem maiores que o número correto. Mika sentiu frio e percebeu que, além de estar descalça, ainda permanecia com um micro vestido de renda barata e só. Deveria ter deixado o casaco pelo caminho quando tinha chegado e brigado com a mãe na noite anterior. - Que porra você faz aqui?

\- Eu disse que viria.

\- Não podia ser mais cedo?

Esther encolheu os ombros, dando a impressão de ter encolhido ainda mais por baixo daquelas roupas gigantes. Baixou os olhos.

\- Anda logo senão eu pego um resfriado. - Deu passagem para a visitante. - Faz um café. Tem alguma coisa no armário. - Seguiu para o banheiro e se trancou lá. Saiu com os cabelos presos num coque, a franja com fios em pé, restos de maquiagem que não conseguiu tirar e roupas apropriadas para o clima frio, descalça.

Ao entrar na cozinha, encontrou Esther feito estátua, sentada na mesa, olhando fixamente para o nada entre o centro da mesa e o encosto da cadeira em frente. Não se virou ao dizer: - Não tem café.

Merda. Mika abriu os armário e só encontrou chá preto em saquinho e pão amanhecido. Podia fritar umas wurst, mas não faria isso com uma vegan na cozinha. Encheu o bule com água e pôs para ferver. Ajeitou uma xícara em frente à estátua, que murmurou um agradecimento. Se encostou na bancada a esperar. - Por que mesmo você veio?

\- Você pediu.

Esther passava o indicador pelos desenhos da xícara, flores miúdas entre arabescos. Barulho de chama esquentando água.

\- Por que eu pedi pra você vir, mesmo?

A visitante pôs as mãos no colo e fitou a outra. Mika achou que ela estava vendo algo através da janela e virou-se também.

Nada.

Fitou a estátua e começou a se impacientar com o silêncio da outra. - Ah, qual é? Fale. Eu esqueci.

\- Se esqueceu, não era importante.

Mika grunhiu. Pegou uma caneca de plástico rosa, enfeitada com imagens das princesas da Disney, colocou muito açúcar e um saquinho de chá. Depositou na mesa, junto com o pote de açúcar, a caixinha de chá e o bule com água fervida para que Esther se servisse, sua caneca e os pães amanhecidos. Comeu em silêncio.

Passaram a manhã vendo televisão. Mentira, pois Mika adormeceu no mesmo instante que se acomodou no sofá. Esther assistiu televisão. Até uma gritaria sobrepujar o som do aparelho e chegar aos ouvidos da bela adormecida.

\- Meu celular. - Disse para si enquanto se levantava, indo até o quarto. Era a chefona.

\- Fala, Heine.

\- Reunião no estúdio.

\- Ah, hoje é domingo, porque marcar reunião num domingo de manhã?

\- É extraordinário.

\- O que é tão extraordinário?

\- Dá pra aparecer aqui em uma hora?

\- A Esther tá aqui, não posso expulsá-la.

\- Vai se foder. Quero as duas aqui em uma hora.

\- Você sabia que ela estava aqui?

\- Claro, você pediu que ela fosse.

\- Ah, é mesmo... - Mentiu. - Mas a gente nem almoçou ainda, e minha mãe levou o carro, vamos demorar um pouco.

\- Almocem aqui.

\- Sim, senhor general. - Continência e desligou.

Mika vestia uma calça jeans enquanto contava para Esther sobre a reunião extraordinária. Calçou os tênis surrados, pegou as chaves, o celular e o casaco pelo caminho. Antes de sair, voltou para a cozinha, escreveu num papel e grudou na geladeira com ímã. Reunião no estúdio, volto logo.

Antes das duas saírem do quarteirão, Mika encontrou algo em seu bolso. Um cartão de consumação em vinte euros, um bilhete do metrô e papeis de balas. Parou. Se lembrou da noite anterior e principalmente, o motivo de estar naquele bar, que também era o motivo de Esther bater em sua casa tão cedo.

\- Merda.

Esther parou de andar. - Você se lembrou?

\- Eu sou uma tapada.

\- Evidente. - E se aproximou da amiga, colocando o braço por seu ombro. - A gente faz os cartazes quando a reunião acabar, quem sabe a Heine também não ajude? - E aquilo era o máximo que Esther podia dizer. As duas não sabiam que seria inútil. Sophia deu sinal de vida. A reunião era sobre isso.


	2. Chapter 2

Caminhava a passos largos, duros e nervosos.

Maldita, mil vezes maldita.

A biscate tinha ligado para Heine. Para Heine e não para ela, sua melhor amiga. Tinha ligado para a Heine depois de duas semanas sumida. Dua semanas. Sua família sabia e não disse nada. Nada. Um bando de filhos da puta mentindo sobre o paradeiro da sua baixista... ex-baixista. Maldita. Como ela pôde abandonar a banda sem ao menos um explicação. Nem um telefonema. Nada. Ficou preocupada, achando que Sophia tinha sido sequestrada, morta, estuprada, abduzida. Mas a belezinha estava pichando muro em Berlim.

"Artes plástica, Mika. Ela está estudando."

A voz de Heine a perseguia, se misturando com suas imprecações. Cadela. Ligou para Heine e não ligou para a melhor amiga. Com medo? Puta covarde! Sophia, sua desgraçada.

Virou a esquina e tropeçou num gato preto. - Sai da frente!

Continuou o caminho pisando duro. Como ela pode? Destruir seus sonhos, uma amizade, um futuro. O que fizeram com aquela loirinha magricela e desengonçada da quinta série com quem dividia colas de provas e o gosto musical? Por que desistir das noites nos bares, dos shows, das grupies. Não ganhavam grana nenhuma, nem muitos fã... Mas sempre tinha as grupies de consolo. Não era tão ruim. Por mais desgraçada que fosse a vida de músico, não era tão ruim a ponto de abandonar a banda. Não podia abandonar as meninas. Não podia abandoná-la.

Chegou em casa. Pulou o portãozinho enferrujado e subiu o único degrau que dividia a porta do minúsculo quintal cheio de ervas daninhas. As chaves. Caralho, onde estavam as chaves? Merda! Tinha retirado tudo dos bolsos quando chegou no estúdio, devia ter deixado as chaves caírem quando colocou o celular em cima da mesa de reunião. Saíra correndo depois de, é claro, xingar todo mundo. Sentou. Começou a arranhar as costas da mão com o pouco de unhas que tinha. Precisava de uma cerveja. Não, algo mais forte. Vodca com menta. Estava sem dinheiro. Arranhou com mais força, até encostar a testa nos joelhos. Cantou baixinho.

Minutos se passaram. Uma eternidade. O sol se punha. Um furgão branco estacionou. Sua mãe. Gritou. - Tá fazendo o que aqui fora?

Mika se levantou. - Deixei as chaves no estúdio. - E se adiantou para abrir o portãozão enferrujado com a chaves que sua mãe jogou.

\- Idiota. Mas essa cara de defunto não é pela chaves. - Era uma afirmação. Por mais que Irma van Aechen brigasse com a filha, sabia a diferença entre a cara de ressaca e a expressão de quem brigou com alguma amiga.

\- Sophia ligou. - Fechou o portãozão depois que a mãe guardou o carro.

\- Isso era para ser uma boa notícia. Onde ela está? O que aconteceu? Os pais dela já sabem? Por que essa cara? - Irma saía do furgão e pegou o molho de volta para abrir a porta. Só obteve resposta quando sentou-se no sofá, seguido da filha.

\- Eles sabiam onde ela estava. Esconderam de mim. - Fungou. - Está em Berlim.

\- E nem te avisou? E que história é essa dos Abrendroth saberem da menina e não falarem nada? Tanta preocupação à toa.

\- Não sei, mãe. Não sei. - E deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Poucas horas depois, ou apenas o tempo entre um piscar de olhos, Irma acordou a filha. Mandou que fosse para o quarto. Mika obedeceu.

Já estava escuro, mas a janela vazava a luz pálida da lua, deixando o quarto na penumbra. Sentiu calafrios. O poster da Nina Hagen sorria debochada para a garota, com uma acusação que não existia à luz do dia. Você foi enganada. Traída. Abandonada. Os fantasmas da pré-adolescência naquele quarto tornaram forma. Uma loirinha esquálida empunhando uma guitarra invisível. Naquela época, elas não sabiam a diferença de uma guitarra para um contra-baixo. E a menina Mika, com os cabelos castanhos, segurando um desodorante, fingia ser a cantora do pôster.

Grunhiu. Xingou. Se jogou de bruços na cama. Esmurrou o travesseiro. Xingou. Tentou dormir, mas estava sem sono. Queria uma bebida. Estava sem dinheiro. Sua mãe tinha dinheiro na bolsa. A bolsa estava no quarto. O quarto estava trancado. Era assim desde a primeira vez que roubou dela. Levou uma surra.

O amontoado de roupa no chão tornou forma de gente. Era o fantasma de Sophia a consolando. Primeiro beijo. Ruim para caralho. O segundo tinha sido melhor. Ou o álcool tinha tornado ele melhor. Grunhiu. Virou de lado, com o rosto perto da parede, o edredom lhe cobrindo a cabeça. Não ia conseguir dormir. Arranhou as costas da mão. Continuou até filetes de sangue brotarem.


	3. Chapter 3

Abriu o guarda-roupa. Uma bagunça. Havia algo ali que não era seu. Uma camiseta preta, escrito "fuck". Mas estava perdida, em alguma parte da monstruosa bagunça. Começou a olhar as camisetas pretas e as descartavam, jogando no chão. Na quinta peça, Mika se irritou e jogou montes de roupas no chão até aquela parte do guarda-roupa ficar vazia. Passou para as divisórias, depois as gavetas. Encontrou desenhos e letras de música feitos pela amiga, um ursinho ganho no aniversário de quinze anos, uma boneca Barbie de moicano e tatuagens feita com canetinha, um colar com pingente de cadeado que estava quebrado e ela nem sabia que ainda estava ali, mais folhas com desenhos feito por Sophia. Até um sutiã preto estranho encontrou.

Tudo dela. Presente ou não. Coisas da traidora. Só não tinha encontrado a camiseta. Se lembrava exatamente como tinha ficado com ela. Uma lembrança bem nítida, pois fitava a palavra "fuck" com atenção obsessiva. Sangrava no banheiro apertado do Mann's Bar. Sophia limpava seu lábio inchado. Sua camiseta branca tinha um rastro de sangue cortando o rosto de Elizabeth II. "Minha mãe vai me matar.". Mika achou que uma garota estava sendo um pouco grosseira demais com sua amiga. Houve empurra, empurra. Houve xingamentos. Houve socos. Sophia conseguiu apartar a briga antes dos seguranças chegarem. A loira pediu base emprestada para uma garota que estava retocando a maquiagem no banheiro e fez um belo trabalho. "Sua cara está ótima, mas essa sua camiseta te denuncia. Tira ela". E acabaram indo para casa com as camisetas trocadas.

Que se fodesse. A camiseta perdida podia muito bem ser substituída pelo material sentimental que encontrou. Juntou tudo com os braços e rumou para a cozinha. Sua mãe, que estava vendo televisão, foi ignorada. - Vai fazer o que?

Mika deixou seu bolo de lembranças de Sophia na pia. Tirou a corrente com o cadeado quebrado e o jogou no lixo. Pegou papel toalha e acendeu com a chama do fogão. Jogou no bolo de lembranças de ex-amiga. Ateou fogo, e assim como Nero, observou as chamas entoando uma melodia. Sua raiva queimava. Os papeis logo se consumiram. A boneca ficou logo careca e deformada. O ursinho e o sutiã chamuscavam devagar.

\- Que porra você tá fazendo?

Irma se intrometeu no ritual e abriu a torneira. A fumaça subiu junto com o cheiro de plástico, papel e tecido queimados.

\- Sua mão está arranhada. - A mãe iniciou a discussão.

\- Eu caí.

\- Teu cu.

\- Perdi as chaves, meu celular ficou no estúdio, estou sem grana, minha banda não tem mais baixista e minha melhor amiga me traiu.

Se encararam, sérias.

\- Vai parar de agir feito louca?

\- Vai me dar dinheiro pra ir no Mann's?

\- Vai arrumar a bagunça que você fez?

\- Vou.

Irma foi até seu quarto e voltou com o dinheiro na mão. Mas não entregou. - Quem vai com você?

\- Vou encontrar a Heine lá, pegar meu celular.

A mãe se convenceu e entregou o dinheiro. Mika imediatamente foi se arrumar, nada extravagante. Coturnos de cano curto, meia fina rasgada, vestido de malha preta e o costumeiro casaco, que ás vezes era marrom, ás vezes era verde. Prendeu os cabelos no alto. A maquiagem de guerra, os costumeiros riscos laterais, retos, como os de Cleópatra. Se olhou no espelho do banheiro e fez um careta, sinal que se sentia poderosa.

Antes de sair, novas regras.

\- Vai com calma. E se chegar aqui depois da meia-noite, você vai dormir na rua. Entendeu?

\- Sim, capitã.

Saiu e bateu a porta. Não tinha limpado a pia da cozinha.


	4. Chapter 4

Ao longe, alguém gritava. Não era totalmente humano. Vinha de algum lugar. Parou.

Mika foi recobrando os sentidos aos poucos. Primeiro, sentiu calor humano. Estava deitada sobre um corpo feminino nu. Esta nua também.

\- Ela... tá dormindo. - E a caixa torácica ressoou. Mika se aprumou. - Eu falo pra ela. De nada.

A mão da outra afagou sua nuca. - Mika? Sua mãe ligou.

\- Hum? - Nem abriu os olhos.

\- Você tem que ir trabalhar.

\- Que horas são? - Tentou abrir os olhos. Quando sua vista de focou, uma mulher careca punha os óculos de aros grossos e retangulares. Tinha um piercing central no lábio inferior e fitava o visor do seu celular.

\- Seis e quarenta e oito.

\- Caralho.

Pulou da cama e caçou suas roupas no chão. Se vestiu às pressas enquanto a outra a observava. Não achou o elástico que prendia seu cabelo então jogou tudo de um lado só. Contou o dinheiro e olhou pela janela fechada. - Onde estou?

\- Perto da Estação Central.

Bom. Dava para pegar o metrô e não chegar muito atrasada. Por que ela não tinha ligado mais cedo? Por que não se lembrou de ligar o despertador? Por que era segunda-feira?

\- Me passa seu número? - A voz da mulher careca era suave.

\- Não. - A voz de Mika era rude. Terminou de amarrar os cadarços dos coturnos e pegou seu aparelho das mãos da outra. Saiu do quarto e bateu a porta sem querer. Deu três passos pelo corredor e voltou. Pôs a cabeça no vão da porta, abrindo devagar. - Você pode abrir a porta pra mim?

\- Diga meu nome. - A voz continuava suave.

Mika grunhiu. - Não tenho tempo pra isso.

A mulher careca, ainda deitada, se virou para a parede.

\- 157 27842651. - Vomitou a atrasada.

A outra saiu da cama e pegou seu próprio aparelho para marcar o número. Se enrolou na coberta e seguiu até a porta do apartamento, acompanhada pela mais baixa. Antes de abrir, a mulher careca ligou para o número recém adquirido e a gritaria recomeçou.

\- Só para checar. - Sorriu a de óculos.

Mika abriu a porta e só não a bateu porque a outra ainda segurava a fechadura. Não fazia ideia de quem era ela.


	5. Chapter 5

As bolhas se agitavam, subindo até a superfície do líquido cor de pêssego. Riu ao balançar a taça.

\- Mika?!

Desviou os olhos para ver quem estava chamando. O cabelo loiro extremamente liso estava repartido de lado. A maquiagem de estrela de cinema destacava os olhos azuis. O vestido negro de tecido fino lhe cobria os braços, mas tinha um decote generoso e um corset bordado que, além de afinar a cintura, sustentava os fartos seios. Um ponto de luz entre eles prendeu os olhos de Mika. - Heine, você tá muito gostosa.

A loira se manteve séria, já que também analisava a outra. Tênis all star surrado, calça jeans com um buraco no joelho, o casaco verde-marrom horroroso, olhos borrados. Embriagada. - Você não me avisou que viria.

\- Eu tenho convite. - Tirou um envelope vermelho e amassado do bolso do casaco. Sua voz saia estridente.

\- Mika! Você veio!

\- Katita! - Abraçou a garota que surgiu ao lado de Heine. Era mais magra, mais nova, mais delicada. Os cabelos eram mais claros, assim como o azul dos olhos. - Parabéns.

\- Katherine, Heinrike? O que está havendo?

\- Agora não, mãe. - A mais velha desgrudou sua irmã de Mika e puxou a taça de champanhe que segurava, colocando de volta na mesa. Agarrou a mão da amiga e deixaram a festa. Pararam na portaria para que Heine pegasse o casaco. - Não sei como deixaram você entrar desse jeito.

\- Entrei escondida. - Mika sorriu ao perceber que o casaco da loira combinava com os sapatos vermelhos lustrosos. - Você tá linda.

\- E você está terrivelmente bêbada! Entornou desde que horas? - Saíram.

\- Eu nem bebi.

\- Você mente muito mal. Tanto ébria, quanto sóbria.

\- Tá me levando pra onde?

\- Para sua casa. - Verificou o celular tirado de uma bolsa de mão, também vermelha. Mika só tinha percebido ela agora. - Ainda dá tempo. - parou. - Se bem que, nesse estado, ela vai te degolar. - Colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha. O brinco piscou com a luz do poste.

A menor se sentiu enjoada e se curvou, apoiando um braço no poste de luz antigo. Vomitou. Heine segurou o cabelo da outra e ligou para alguém.

\- Senhora van Aechen? Desculpe, Irma. Estou ligando para saber se a Mika tem alergia a frutos do mar. Não sabe? Deve ter sido o caviar... Ela não contou? Estávamos no bufê. Minha irmã... Não, ela está perfeitamente bem, só um pouco indisposta, por isso achei melhor ela ficar na minha casa. Sim, eu aviso. Certamente. Obrigada senho... Irma. Até mais.

Deligou. Pegou a barra do cassaco e virou do avesso para limpar a boca de Mika. - Melhor? Você vai dormir na minha casa, ouviu?

Assentiu. - Essa luz tá tão forte.

\- O que você tomou para ficar fotossensível? - Apoiou o braço da amiga em seu ombro e recomeçaram a caminhar à procura de um táxi.

\- Não fale difícil.

\- Desde quando sua ignorância é culpa minha?!

\- Você tá muito gostosa, Heine.

\- Eu não sou obrigada a ouvir esse tipo de grosseria da tua boca...


	6. Chapter 6

Uma moça, não muito mais alta que Mika, se postou atrás do banco em que estava sentada de costas. Tinhas os cabelos loiros, com mexas negras na nuca, que caíam em cascatas pelos ombros. - Hey, Mika.

A vocalista e a guitarrista se viraram ao mesmo tempo. Surpresas. Heine se postou ao lado da menor, levemente alarmada.

\- Uou! Eu vim em paz. - Ergueu as mãos, demonstrando rendição. Fitou Mika. - Faz tempo que não vejo a Sophia. Ela não me atende... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Você não sabe? - Até ali, a menor achava que Sophia havia conspirado com seus pais e conhecidos, fazendo com que fingissem não saber onde ela estava. No entanto, cada vez mais alguém lhe perguntava sobre a ex-companheira de banda.

\- Se eu soubesse estaria perguntando?

Mika se apoiou no balcão. - Ela está morando em Berlim agora. Se não te avisou, deve ter achado que não era importante. - Alfinetou, mostrando sua melhor expressão de desinteresse.

Florian parecia chocada. Repetiu a informação para si, sem emitir som, enquanto olhava os pés. Depois checou quem estava ao redor. Pôs as mãos no bolso da calça jeans escura. Suspirou. - Só fala pra ela que eu fiquei preocupada, tá?!

A vocalista deu de ombros e esperou a outra sair. Voltou para sua cerveja.

Heine também voltou para seu lugar inicial. - Você foi muito grossa.

\- Eu menti? Do mesmo jeito que ela não se importa comigo, ela não se importa com Florian.

\- Pare com o drama. Sophia continua ignorando minhas ligações também. - Pausa. - Ela ficou transtornada. - Falava de Florian.

\- E eu não fiquei? É bom aquela puta sofrer um pouquinho...

A guitarrista indicou alguém atrás de Mika, que se virou. - Oi, Florian.

\- Olha, eu sei que a gente começou com o pé esquerdo...

\- O punho esquerdo. - Apontou o lábio inferior. - Bem aqui.

\- Foi você que começou e... Olha, esquece. Você é impossível. Heine, se você falar com ela, por favor. - E seguiu em direção à saída do pub.

Mika se voltou para a garrafinha e tomou o último gole. - Mann, mais uma.


	7. Chapter 7

Na empolgação do ritmo selvagem da música, Mika estapeou alguém.

\- Opa!

\- Foi mal. - E logo voltou para a roda de garotos e garotas que chutavam o nada. Os integrantes da banda daquela noite se travestiam comicamente, apesar do baterista ter ficado fofo e feminino de vestido. O som era meio zoneado, mas divertido.

\- Eu fiquei sabendo que vocês têm uma vaga para baixista. - Gritou a moça agredida. A menor se voltou. Era corpulenta, alta, braços tatuados. Tinha um sorriso simpático e uma expectativa brilhante nos olhos castanhos. Mantinha os cachos verde aguado curtos, com a franja certa, mínima.

Mika imaginou que Heine já estaria espalhando que a Pretty! precisava de uma nova baixista. Eficiência assustadora. Seguiram até o balcão do bar e sentaram. A menor suprimiu o desejo de pedir mais uma cerveja, estava apenas com o dinheiro da passagem de volta. Mas a outra pediu duas Heineken. Deram o primeiro gole antes de começar.

\- Então... Qual seu nome?

\- Nathalie, você é a Mika, né?!

\- Sim, a vocalista. - O álcool ingerido por toda a noite já fazia efeito e a menor não parava de pensar em beijar aqueles lábios sorridentes.

\- Eu já te vi no palco e por aí...

\- Então conhece nosso som.

\- Sim e gosto muito.

Simpática e de beleza natural. Nada de maquiagem. Alargadores cromado de quatro ou cinco milímetros. Mas os braços chamavam atenção de longe, com todos aqueles desenhos coloridos. Como seu desejo estava atrapalhando a conversa e o álcool já tinha destruído a barreira do bom senso, a vocalista iniciou uma série de perguntas estúpidas.

\- Você sairia comigo?

\- Tenho namorada.

\- E se não tivesse?

\- Isso tem relação com a banda ou é um tipo de teste?

\- O teste é só uma pergunta. Se você acertar, a vaga é sua.

\- Sério? Você não quer marcar um ensaio ou escutar uma demo minha?

Ignorou. - Quem é melhor, Ramones ou Sex Pistols?

\- Isso é ridículo. - Nathalie desacreditava, mas resolveu responder já que a outra se mantinha séria. Não era uma piada. - Pistols.

Beh! Resposta errada. - Quer meu telefone? Um dia, quando você ficar livre, a gente...

\- Peraí. Isso é ridículo. - se irritou. - Você não pode basear minha técnica pelo meu gosto musical.

Só que não se tratava de técnica ou gosto musical. Ramones também era a resposta errada. Tinha feito a mesma pergunta para Heine e Esther, sem elas saberem que era um teste, e passaram.

\- A banda é minha. Eu sei o que é importante. E responder certo essa pergunta é importante.

\- Mas isso é ridículo.

\- A porra da banda é minha e eu faço a porra do teste que eu quiser. Se não gosta, vai pra puta-que-pariu. - Mas nem Mika acreditava que a banda fosse apenas sua. Só estava estragando as coisas. Como sempre.

Nathalie pagou as cervejas e se levantou para ir embora. - Sabe, eu queria mesmo essa vaga.

\- Quer sair comigo? - E se arrependeu logo que terminou a frase.

\- Não! - E foi embora.

Mika deu um longo suspiro. Aquela semana não estava nada divertida.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Você o que?

Reunião. Esther estava sentada no velho sofá alaranjado de três lugares, com os braços apoiados nas coxas. Aos seu lado, paralisada com as mãos sobre o teclado do notebook da irmã em cima da pequena mesa retangular, Heine encarava Mika sentada no estofado em frente. Ela havia acabado de contar sobre uns papéis de Sophia, a pia e o fogo.

\- Eu posso escrever letras novas e melhores.

A guitarrista se endireitou. - Mika, a parceria de você duas dava certo porque você tinha as boas ideias e ela sabia colocá-las em palavras.

\- Tá dizendo que eu não consigo pôr em palavras?

Heine colocou uma mexa cor de palha atrás da orelha. - Escreva algo e a gente vê isso depois. A prioridade agora é encontrar uma baixista. Andei conversando com uns amigos sobre a vaga...

\- Homem não. - interrompeu.

\- Para saber se eles conheciam alguma garota interessada. Então é capaz que alguém fale com vocês durante a semana.

Mika começou a coçar as costas da mão. Não queria contar o ocorrido da noite anterior.

\- O que houve? Alguém já falou contigo?

Cacete. Queria saber como Heine fazia aquilo. - É. Mas ela não servia.

\- Por quê?

\- Muito comum e chatinha. E deu em cima de mim. - Disse sem encarar a loira.

\- Ai, não. Você fez a pergunta e ela não passou. - suspirou. - E você ainda deu em cima dela. - Sem resposta. Heine tinha conseguido fazer aquilo de novo. - Sua mentecapta!

\- Ela não servia, Heine.

\- Néscia! Você acha que as coisas giram em torno da sua boceta? Pare de xavecar todo mundo que quer entrar na banda! As coisas já não ficaram ruins o bastante com a Sophia? - Fechou o notebook e saiu xingando.

Mika se voltou para Esther, que até então, fazia parte do cenário. - Caralho. Do que ela me chamou?

\- Ela só está irritada.

\- Agora ela está me culpando pela fuga da Sophia?!

A baterista pôs os pés na beirada do sofá e abraçou as pernas, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos. - A Heine combinou de não falar sobre isso. É assunto seu com a Sophia. Mas você tem um pouco de culpa sim.

A vocalista se levantou de cara emburrada. - Você também?

Esther baixou os olhos e remexeu nos cadarços dos Mad Rats.

\- Vocês tinham que me apoiar. - Olhou para a porta. - Vocês são minhas amigas. - Colocou as mãos na cintura. - Caralho!


	9. Chapter 9

Suas ligações eram ignoradas, assim como qualquer tentativa de contato por parte de qualquer pessoa que representasse o passado da e- baixista da Pretty! Então, por que não lhe mandar um e-mail? A curiosidade da fujona faria ela, no mínimo, abrir a mensagem. Mika aproveitou que o notebook ainda estava na mesa e Esther sonhava no terceiro sono, estirada no sofá. Abriu sua caixa de e-mail e escreveu "urgente" no título. Iniciou.

"Sou eu. E ao contrário do q vc pensa, eu ñ toh brava com vc. Só fiquei preocupada. Vc ñ atende minhas ligações, mesmo depois q falou com a Heine. Aliás, por que vc ligou p ela e ñ p mim? Mancada a sua de ir p longe sem me avisar. Eu tava achando que vc tinha sido sequestrada, morta ou abduzida. Estava até pensando em distribuir cartazes com a sua foto pela cidade escrito "Desaparecida" em baixo. Mas vc ligou p Heine nesse dia.

Mancada dos seus pais de ñ me dizer a verdade. E vc foi muito puta de obrigar eles a mentir p mim."

Pensou se contava sobre a fogueira com as coisas dela. Resolveu ocultar.

"Achei aquela sua camiseta escrito "Fuck" que vc me emprestou a milianos. Me passa seu endereço que eu mando pelo correio.

Estamos muito ocupadas ouvindo as demos que mandam p gente. Um monte de meninas legais vem fazer testes e eu nem preciso fazer a pergunta. Elas são tão boas q tah difícil escolher uma. Eu também ando escrevendo bastante e a Heine acha que escrevo muito bem. Até me elogiou com aquelas palavras difíceis que ela gosta de usar p mostrar q é inteligente."

Lembrou de Florian.

"A sua namorada (ex?) veio falar comigo. Não se preocupe que eu não quebrei a cara dela de novo. Estou mudada, sou outra mulher. Ela perguntou de vc."

Parou e apagou a última frase.

"Ela mandou vc tomar no cu.

Era só isso. Beijo."

A vocalista releu tudo para ter certeza que as mentiras estavam convincentes. Acrescentou mais uma linha.

"V se atende a porra do celular. Esther e Heine mandaram "Oi"."

Alguém pôs a cabeça para dentro do estúdio. - Oi, Mika.

\- Betty!

Elisabeth tinha as feições delicadas da Wolfgang mais nova e a personalidade irritantemente sisuda da mais velha.

\- Já pedi para não me chamar de Betty.

\- Você está muito bonita, Betty. Parece uma boneca de porcelana, Betty. Você não estava na festa da Katita, Betty?

\- Eu estava mantendo distância de você. E pode parando com os elogios. Eu não sou suscetível aos seu charme como minha irmã.

Mika riu. - Eu não conseguiria seduzir Heine nem que eu fizesse strip tease cantando Je T´aime... Moi Non Plus. Ela ia criticar meu francês.

A loira permaneceu séria e balançou a cabeça, para espantar os pensamentos. Observou Esther no sofá e desistiu de cumprimentá-la. Voltou a encarar a vocalista. - Heine perguntou se vocês não têm mais nada pra fazer.

\- Por que? Ela quer ir pro Mann's com a gente?

\- Não. Ela está expulsando vocês, já são onze e meia da noite.

\- Caralho! - levantou depressa. Deu a volta na mesa, batendo no braço da morena dorminhoca. - Vamo embora. - Pegou o casaco, o celular e o braço da baterista. Saíram apressadas. Passaram pela casa das irmãs e, pelo portão de ferro, Mika viu Betty fechar o notebook, apagar as luzes e trancar o estúdio. Lembrou que tinha esquecido de mandar o e-mail.


	10. Chapter 10

Mika e Esther se espremiam no degrau da porta da casa da vocalista. Não tinham chegado à tempo e Irma se recusava a abir a porta. As duas conversavam sem olhar uma para a outra.

\- Você acha que ela me odeia?

\- É mais o contrário. Por isso ela cortou o contato. Fica mais fácil fingir começar uma vida do zero.

\- Ainda acho uma puta sacanagem. - Pausa. - Você acha que eu levo uma vida muito louca?

\- Poderia ser pior se sua mãe não tivesse essas regras.

\- Hum. Mas não é muito ruim, pra você que é toda certinha?

\- Você acha ruim?

\- Eu acho... Sei lá. Estava ótimo até a Sophia querer mudar. Começo a achar que sou auto-destrutiva e péssima companhia.

\- Eu gosto da sua companhia. E Heine também.

\- Acho que ela só me atura por causa da banda.

\- Não. Ela só anda irritada. Com a Edla viajando, a Katie querendo morar com ela, você.

\- Eu só dou trabalho.

\- É.

Mika baixou a cabeça. - Não quero morrer aos vinte e três, afogada no meu vômito.

\- A gente não vai deixar. - E pôs o braço em torno da mais nova.

\- Vocês me ajudam a mudar?

\- Claro.

Ficaram daquele jeito por alguns minutos. Mika se sentiu amparada, mas aquele silêncio era meio irritante. Era noite muito escura. - Você pode ir.

\- Tem certeza? Não vai congelar?

\- Vai logo. - Sorriu. - Eu tento abrir a janela.

Esther desfez o abraço e se levantou. Pulou o portãozinho e foi embora. Mika se ajeitou na soleira e fechou os olhos. Quando despertou, foi num susto, no meio de uma queda. Estava no chão da sala, olhando para sua mãe de cabeça para baixo.

\- Some da minha frente. - e saiu. - E vê se tranca a porra da porta!

Ainda era noite.


End file.
